Everyday Klaine
by ohsimplething
Summary: Just little Klaine scenes that are made up in my head; dates and whatnot.
1. Miss You

**Miss You.**

Blaine practically skipped to the door in excitement; he couldn't ring the doorbell fast enough. When Kurt answered Blaine couldn't stop the huge grin instantly spreading across his face at the sight of his boyfriend for the first time in a week.

"Hey!" Blaine greeted Kurt, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kurt hugged him back but had a confused expression on his face after pulling away.

"Didn't you get my text?" Kurt asked.

"No…" Blaine replied, wondering why Kurt hadn't already invited him in.

"I'm about to head out. Last minute glee club rehearsal," Kurt told him.

Blaine sighed. His face fell. "Again?"

"Yeah, sorry," Kurt replied, sounding pre-occupied.

"Kurt," Blaine said, looking hurt, "that's the third time you've had to cancel on me this week!"

"I said I'm sorry, it's not like I choose this." Kurt did sound sorry. "Blaine, I've really gotta go now, can we talk tomorrow?"

"You don't have time for me anymore," Blaine complained suddenly. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. What he'd said was the truth but Blaine knew he now seemed needy, something he most certainly did not want.

Kurt was shocked that Blaine would suggest such a thing. "You know that's not true, I see you as often as I possibly can! I've just been busy with glee club recently."

"Yeah, it's always glee-"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off, "we've got nationals coming up. That requires a lot of practice. You know we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline this year!"

"I'm sickof coming second to a competition." Blaine said, honestly.

"It's not just any competition, it's nationals!" Blaine noted that Kurt didn't deny that he was second-best; Kurt wondered why Blaine was making such a big deal out of this. "You'd be just as serious about it if the Warblers were competing in it too."

Something inside of Blaine snapped. "Just to remind you, you were in the Warblers too! You didn't make it to nationals either!" Blaine didn't mean to crack it, he didn't even know why he was being so rude. All he knew was that he was angry that he never got to see his boyfriend anymore and in his mind it was this damn competition's fault.

Kurt stayed silent, looking tired. "We'll talk tomorrow," Kurt eventually said, starting to close the door but Blaine stepped inside the house.

"No, we're going to talk about it now!" Blaine said forcefully, practically yelling.

"Why are you acting like this? It's not _you_!" Kurt was yelling too. Blaine had started to really upset him. "And by the way, I'm not just yours to keep to yourself! You can't control me!"

Blaine took a breath and realised how childish and possessive he was being. His anger instantly left him and all he felt was sadness. "I miss you," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's anger quickly melted away too. He saw his boyfriend's pain. They both had known this move from Dalton to McKinley would be a lot harder on Blaine.

"Look, I miss you too," Kurt said, holding his arms out and embracing Blaine. "Why don't you come over after practise? It's a Friday night, you can stay over?" Kurt tried to put a double meaning behind his words but he came across so innocent.

Blaine chuckled. "Sounds good," he said, pulling away from the hug. Kurt pulled him back and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I'll see ya at 8."

Blaine smiled at the closed door. Sure, he felt bad about causing a fight but the fact that Kurt missed him too meant he wasn't being over-sensitive or clingy like he'd worried. It was a relief to say the least.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart wasn't in it today. His mind was off with Blaine all rehearsal. He really did feel bad. When looking back on the past few weeks he realised that Blaine had not been his first priority. Nationals had taken over and Kurt couldn't believe how much he'd neglected his boyfriend.<p>

"Good job everybody. Ten minute break." Mr Schue's voice brought Kurt back to the present.

Mercedes joined Kurt at the water fountain outside the choir room.

"What's wrong?" she asked after they'd both had a drink.

"Nothing," Kurt said automatically.

Mercedes shook her head. "Honey, something's wrong."

Kurt sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

Mercedes smiled. "I know you," she said, "besides, you've never blown that note in your solo before. What's up? Is it Blaine?"

Kurt couldn't believe how easily his best friend could read him. "Yes," Kurt said, beginning to pace. "I don't know what to do. We don't get much time together anymore and it's just hard after being used to spending all day every day together at Dalton."

Kurt sat down on the steps at the end of the corridor. "I know that once Nationals are over we'll see each other more but then each time a competition rolls around, Sectionals, Regionals, we're both gonna be so busy with our own Glee clubs and I don't want to lose him. Just this past week we've grown apart."

"Well," Mercedes began, joining Kurt on the stairs, "you both knew you moving would be a strain on your relationship. You knew it'd be hard. Long distance relationships aren't easy. You've got to make them work, put in the extra effort."

"But it's not about us not putting in enough effort," Kurt told her, "We're both giving our all. Blaine means so much to me. It's just the time issue."

Mercedes thought for a moment. "Maybe you've just gotta make time."

Kurt half-smiled. "If only it were that simple."

"Hey, you'll work it out," Mercedes got up and held her hand out for Kurt. He took it and Mercedes pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Mercedes," Kurt whispered. She always made him feel better.

They walked arm in arm back into the choir room discussing Finn's uncoordinated dancing but Kurt was off with Blaine again. God, he wished Blaine was here. It'd honestly solve all their problems if he just transferred to McKinley. But he couldn't ask that of Blaine. Or could he?

* * *

><p>Kurt returned home earlier than expected and had time to think over his proposition. Would Blaine even want to move to McKinley? It was pretty presumptuous of Kurt to think Blaine would leave all his other friends behind just for him. Kurt knew he mattered to Blaine but doubted he was <em>that <em>important. Still, he wanted to at least suggest it. After all, it'd solve everything.

Kurt was contemplating how to bring the topic up when he heard the doorbell buzz. He answered the door with a smile on his face that widened when Blaine greeted him.

"How was practise?" Blaine asked as Kurt led him into the kitchen.

"Good. I think we might actually have a chance at winning," Kurt told him, putting the kettle on. "Want a medium drip?"

"You know my coffee order," Blaine joked. "Of course."

Burt Hummel, dressed in his usual well-worn overalls, entered the kitchen followed by Carole.

Carole greeted Blaine with a cheery smile. "How are you, Blaine?"

"Great thanks, Mrs Hummel," Blaine replied, matching her jovial tone. "How about you?"

"Call me _Carole_, honey, and I'm going well."

"And how are you, sir?" Blaine asked formally. He got on well with Burt but was still in that awkward stage of not knowing where he stood with his boyfriend's father.

Burt looked distracted. "Good," he grunted. "So Blaine, you're staying over?" he asked all business-like.

"Dad-" Kurt warned.

"That's the plan," Blaine answered, "as long as that's alright with you guys…"

"Of course, sweetie," Carole smiled kindly.

Burt looked like he might object but then swallowed and said "Alright then." They both left the room but not before Burt mouthed 'you matter' to an embarrassed Kurt.

"Sorry about that," Kurt apologised, "here you go," he said, handing Blaine his coffee. They both took their drinks up to Kurt's room. Flopping comfortably into an armchair in the corner of the room, Kurt slowly sipped his coffee. Blaine sat cross-legged on Kurt's bed, also sipping his drink. Their eyes met and they both smiled. It had felt like forever since they'd caught up, just the two of them, and chatted. Just being in each other's company was enough.

"So how's school?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine paused, choosing his words, before answering. "It's not _bad _as such. It's just not good I guess."

"That's a shame," Kurt said, wondering how he'd even begin to broach the subject of Blaine moving. He had no idea how to ask. "Maybe Dalton's not right for you?" Kurt suggested, not so subtly.

Blaine considered this. "Maybe," he said, beginning to believe it.

"You know," Kurt began, placing his drink down, "New Directions would welcome you with open arms."

"Really?" Blaine asked, unsure. He'd wondered if he'd eventually move to McKinley to be with Kurt but each time the thought appeared his self-esteem would shoot it down. 'He wouldn't want you there,' was a common worry as was the ridiculous 'he moved to get away from you. He doesn't want you just following.'

"Of course!" Kurt said happily. "And I want you there." He didn't care if this sounded selfish, it was the truth. "No pressure, though," Kurt quickly added. He watched Blaine think the idea over and knew what was stopping him from saying yes.

Kurt got up and joined Blaine sitting on the bed. He took his hand and said "Blaine Anderson, will you please transfer to McKinley to be with me?"

Blaine didn't even need to think about it for a second. Dalton pre-Kurt had been fine, not great, but not bad. Now that Kurt was gone the halls felt empty and Blaine had nothing to look forward to at school anymore. He missed Kurt so much more than he'd like to admit and the idea of going back to seeing him every day was so appealing.

"Well, as long as you want me there…I'd love to!"

"Yes!" Kurt squealed. His excited reaction was similar to when Blaine had accepted his prom proposal. Then a thought occurred to him. "Your parents will be fine with it, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Dad will rejoice at the price drop. And my Mum wants whatever is best for me. If I'm happy, she's happy."

"And you're happy?" Kurt asked, double-checking.

"Very much so," Blaine said, beaming.

Kurt couldn't contain his excitement any longer and leapt off the bed. "Then it's official?" Kurt asked, eagerly.

"I guess I'm no longer Blaine Warbler!" Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and enthusiastically jerked him off the bed too. Kurt swung him around like a child attempting dance.

"What exactly are we doing?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"I don't know," Kurt cried, "I'm just so happy!"

In a heap they fell onto the bed, laughing.

Blaine stared into Kurt's soft blue eyes, just centimetres away from his own. This boy was his. He knew no matter what went wrong it'd be okay because he had Kurt and Kurt had him.

Blaine closed the distance between them, placing his lips over Kurt's. Kurt responded enthusiastically. They'd missed each other a lot and with this kiss they both tried to show the other just how much.

Blaine pulled away gently and looked Kurt straight in the eye. "You know moving to your school means I can do this," Blaine leant over and kissed Kurt again, "whenever I want."

"As nice as that sounds," Kurt said, slightly breathless from the kiss, "I don't think that'd go down too well at McKinley. Karofsky's only just stopped slamming me into lockers. We don't want to give him a reason to start up again."

"Hey," Blaine said, placing his hand over Kurt's, "You know if he lays a finger on you I'll go him."

Kurt couldn't help but imagine the scenario. Blaine's shortness was deceptive; it hid how strong he really was. He had no doubt that if it came down to Blaine and Karofsky, his boyfriend would win.

"I know," Kurt said, "and I really appreciate that. But unfortunately I just don't think that gives us an excuse to go around kissing all day."

"But we've got all night," Blaine suggested playfully.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, a smile playing on his lips. "All night."

**AN: Reviews are always welcome :)**


	2. Secrets

**Secrets.**

Despite Burt's fears nothing had happened last night between Kurt and Blaine. Yes, they'd shared a bed but they'd only slept. And made out. And chatted.

When Kurt awoke the next morning he recalled their conversation from the night before:

"Tell me a secret," Blaine had suggested suddenly. He was lying next to Kurt, Blaine's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist; Kurt's head rested comfortably on Blaine's shoulder. They'd been lying like this for the past hour just talking and kissing.

"What kind of secret?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Something no-one knows."  
>Kurt thought for a minute before groaning. "I used to own orange pants." He cringed at the memory of his biggest fashion faux pas. "Not coral, not tangerine, they were <em>orange<em>," Kurt remembered, shuddering.

Blaine chuckled. He'd been expecting a more serious answer but to Kurt this was no joke. "I'm sure they weren't _that_ bad-"

"They were atrocious!" Kurt insisted. "I really should've burned them!"

"I bet you looked hot in them," Blaine teased, flirtatiously, pecking Kurt on the cheek.

Blushing to his hairline, Kurt coughed. "Your turn," he said quickly, flustered.

Blaine considered this for a moment before deciding on his words. "The most played song on my iPod is 'Teenage Dream'," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt eyed him, puzzled as to why the Warbler, or soon to be 'New Direction,' had shared this bit of information with him.

"It's our song," Blaine explained, slightly embarrassed.

Kurt grinned and brought Blaine closer, hugging him tightly. "That's adorable."

"Your go," Blaine continued.

Kurt pondered how to phrase his fear. "I'm nervous about you coming to McKinley," he said honestly.

"Really?" Blaine asked, a tiny bit offended until Kurt continued.

"Yeah, I just don't want something stupid to happen like you receive a slushie facial and then you leave." Kurt swallowed. "I need you there," he said finding and squeezing Blaine's hand.

"And I'll be there," Blaine promised, squeezing back. "It'll take more than a slushie in the face to scare me off!"

Kurt kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth in thanks.

"I like sharing secrets," Kurt admitted, feeling so comfortable in Blaine's presence that he felt he could say anything.

"Me too," Blaine agreed, lightly brushing his lips to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt then nodded to Blaine, indicating it was his turn to share another secret.

"Okay, well every day," Blaine began, "I use half a jar, no more no less, of hair gel on this crazy mess of curls."

Kurt eyed Blaine, amused.

"All jokes aside," Blaine continued, "it's my biggest expense."

Kurt laughed along with Blaine. "You don't need all that product in your hair," Kurt told him, lifting his hand and stroking Blaine's gel-free bed-hair, "I prefer it natural."

Blaine grinned. "In that case, I'll try and ease my gel addiction."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt expectantly. "I just said a secret. I like your hair now," Kurt said, truthfully, reaching again to twirl a lock through his fingers.

"Alright," Blaine began, almost melting under Kurt's touch. "Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life. No joke."

Kurt smiled up at him and Blaine's eyes lit up as he happily explained why. "Just spending time with you, whether we're watching a corny chick flick or 'Rent' for the hundredth time," Kurt grinned at the mention of his favourite musical, "Or shopping for a ridiculous length of time just for you to find the perfect pair of socks." Blaine smiled at the memory of that _long _Saturday where Kurt had shopped for hours upon hours. Regardless it had still been a fun day. "Or if we're just chatting," Blaine continued, "like now. Being with you is my favourite thing to do. I love it," Blaine paused to place a soft kiss on Kurt's lips," I love you."

Back in the present, at some ungodly hour of the morning, Kurt smiled to himself, remembering one of the most perfect nights.

Blaine stirred moments later and gazed up at Kurt, bleary eyed. "Good morning beautiful," he said with a lazy smile.

"I love you," Kurt replied spontaneously, his voice full of emotion.

Blaine's smile increased in wattage. "I'll tell you another secret," Blaine moved closer to Kurt, his lips lightly brushing Kurt's ear as he whispered, "I will never tire of hearing that."


	3. Farewell

**Farewell.**

"Kurt, who needs nine cashmere scarves?" Blaine asked incredulously, chuckling as he inspected the mountainous pile of clothes on Kurt's bed ready to be packed.

Kurt shook his head; Blaine really didn't understand fashion. "I have six more, this is only for New York."

Blaine stifled a laugh. As much as he loved the boy he had to admit, Kurt was kinda insane.

"You do realise you're not staying there for a month," Blaine said, picking up a pair of skinny jeans and starting to fold them, "You don't need to take half your wardrobe!"

Kurt ripped coat-hangers out of his dresser, taking items off and placing them next to his suitcase. "Please, Blaine, this is only a fraction of my collection for this season."

Blaine nodded, not even surprised anymore. He continued to fold, very carefully as to avoid Kurt re-folding everything. "So, are you excited?"

Kurt paused for a second to look at Blaine. "More than I could have imagined." Kurt continued examining potential outfits, the majority of which were put in the 'to pack' pile. "This is what I've always wanted," he said fondly, "And for some unknown reason, I'm lucky enough to experience it. Not just Nationals, New York too!"

Blaine listened intently, trying to memorise his boyfriend's voice, as he would be without it for the next several days.

"It's my dream to be on Broadway some day," Kurt told him honestly.

"You'll make it," Blaine promised, so sure of it.

Blaine stopped folding and approached Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm really gonna miss you."  
>After all this time Kurt still was so easily flustered by Blaine. Words as simple, yet so meaningful, as those were enough to make Kurt melt. "It's only four days," he reminded Blaine.<p>

"Five, technically," Blaine said, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt leaned in to his touch and sighed. Yep, 5 days. Not even a week. Yet it would somehow be too long to go without Blaine. When did this happen, Kurt wondered. When did they reach this point in their relationship where they yearned to be together constantly? The feeling was reciprocal so Kurt didn't spend a moment longer pondering this. He was just so glad he'd found Blaine.

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss before continuing packing. "Thanks so much for helping me pack. Are you staying for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Like I'd pass up the chance to spend extra time with you," Blaine joked.

"Blaine, I'm not dying!" Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine smiled. "I know, I'm just gonna miss you."

There it was again. 'Miss you.'

"You said that already," Kurt said with a smile.

He'd never admit it but Kurt liked the idea of being missed. It implied he meant something to someone and no one had made that clear before now.

* * *

><p>When the clock passed ten Blaine reluctantly got off Kurt's bed and headed towards the front door.<p>

"Mum wants me home by eleven," Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt nodded. He'd joked earlier about it only being 5 days but right now it did seem like a long time to go without Blaine. He wished they had just another hour to spend in each other's presence.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, longing to never let go.

"We can text and talk when I get to New York," Kurt offered.

Blaine nodded. He pulled Kurt even closer for a moment longer before pulling away. "We're being ridiculous. It's four days!"

"Five, technically," Kurt responded half-heartedly.

Both boys sighed. "Okay if I don't say goodbye now I'll be here forever," Blaine said seriously. "Goodbye," he said, bringing Kurt to him again, this time placing his lips on Kurt's.

"Love you," Kurt said kissing Blaine again.

"Love you," Blaine repeated. "Have a good trip! Be safe! I'll call you soon," he promised.

And with that and one last quick kiss Blaine left.

5 days. It wasn't that long they tried to convince themselves. They'd both survive. Still, immediately after they parted both boys wished their time separate was already over.

As Kurt began the climb to his room he already felt homesick. Blaine felt similar nostalgia. It was then that both realised their real home was with the other.

**AN: Thanks for the kind reviews. Review and let me know if I should continue writing this :) **


	4. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home.**

So Nationals really had not gone to plan. Twelfth place wasn't too bad in the whole scheme of things but Kurt had really had his heart set on winning. It didn't matter though; New York itself had made up for the disappointing loss.

Though the plane trip home was borderline unbearable. Kurt had no idea how he'd got stuck sitting next to Rachel but he was seriously regretting not switching seats with someone.

As if Rachel's constant whinging and complaints about her ruining Nationals weren't enough, Finn was sitting directly behind them so Rachel felt it necessary to turn around in her seat every two seconds to talk to him. Apparently the 3 hour plane trip was the perfect time to discuss personal issues in their relationship. Kurt did not need to hear about how Rachel felt Finn was so emotionally damaged from Quinn cheating that he would never trust again.

Also each time she swivelled around she'd knock Kurt's arm, which was beyond irritating, especially considering the lack of apology.

Needless to say Kurt was relieved when they finally touched down in Lima.

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't expected Blaine to be awaiting him at the airport but he had hoped. It was a lovely surprise to see not only Burt standing at the terminal but also a shorter, gorgeous boy.<p>

Kurt wasn't usually a fan of public displays of affection but when he saw Blaine waiting to welcome him home Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in the tightest hug he could manage. "I missed you," Kurt whispered to Blaine, still holding him close half a minute later.

"I can see that," Blaine teased, chuckling. He was pleasantly surprised by Kurt's eagerness. "I missed you too."

"Your old man wouldn't mind a hug either," Burt said from behind them.

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away and throwing his arms around his father. "Sorry, Dad," Kurt apologised quickly, "I missed you too!"

"Sure, sure," Burt joked sarcastically. "I missed you, kid!"

They collected Kurt's luggage and headed straight to the car. Finn was travelling home with Puck so it was just the three of them.

"So tell me, how was it?" Blaine asked eagerly. Kurt had called both Blaine and Burt last night so they knew that New Directions had placed twelfth but Kurt had insisted he'd had a fabulous time in New York nonetheless. Blaine, never having been to New York, wanted to hear every little detail.

"Fantastic! Even if we'd come in last at Nationals I would've had a wonderful time!" Kurt gushed. "New York is simply spectacular, every little part of it!"

"Were you kids a handful for Mr Schuester?" Burt asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Everyone was pretty much the same, except full of nerves and energy."

"Did Rachel try and boss everyone around?" Blaine wondered, already certain of the answer.  
>"Yep."<p>

"Did you all just ignore her?"

"Yep."

Blaine and Burt chuckled, imagining this would've frustrated the girl to no end.

"Did you see Times Square?" Burt asked when they pulled into the drive way of the Hudson-Hummel household. It went without saying that Blaine would be staying for dinner, and probably the night too. He'd quickly become a part of this family.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "We sang there," he replied excitedly, remembering Quinn's crazy idea that had been one of the funnest parts of the trip.

"You _sang _there?" Blaine echoed, wondering how they pulled that off. They were the New Directions though and they had certainly performed in a huge range of places.

"Yep, and people actually applauded!" Kurt sounded so happily shocked about this, which made Blaine find him all the more adorable.

Blaine smiled. "Of course they clapped. You guys are amazingly talented!"

Kurt blushed and squeezed the boy's hand that he'd been holding the whole trip home.

"So what was the best part?" Blaine wanted to know as they walked inside, hands still firmly linked.

Kurt considered this. "Actually performing at Nationals." Blaine saw Kurt's whole face light up remembering the competition. He loved seeing Kurt so happy.

"We may have placed a bit worse than I hoped but singing up on that stage, bowing to a thunderous applause, it was such a good feeling!"

Blaine nodded as Kurt pulled him onto the couch in the living room. Burt joined Carole in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"I know for sure performing is what I want to do in life," Kurt declared. They were now sprawled out on the couch; Kurt practically sat in Blaine's lap.

"It's what you're destined for, babe," Blaine replied, grinning at the boy in his arms.

Kurt had been extra touchy feely since returning from New York. Every couple of minutes in the car ride home he'd hugged Blaine or placed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Blaine had noticed and decided to comment.

"You're awfully cuddly," Blaine noted, grinning. "Not that I'm complaining," he added, pulling Kurt closer.

"You're one to talk!" Kurt teased.  
>Blaine nodded. "Yes, I know I'm usually the touchy feely type. But this is role reversal!"<br>Kurt shrugged. "I like being close to you. I'm making up for the 5 days I went without it."

A delighted smile spread across Blaine's face as Kurt kissed him gently on the lips, aware that his family was nearby.

"Never leave me again, kay?" Blaine whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt found himself grinning like an idiot. It was so sweet that Blaine wanted to stay with him forever; Kurt wished for the same.

But the trip to Nationals had decided something for Kurt: New York was where he wanted to live. This was definite and although it would kill Kurt to have to leave Blaine, the city that never sleeps called to him. Of course he hoped that Blaine might want to tag along but then wondered what Blaine would do in New York. He could easily try out for Broadway too but somehow he didn't think this is what Blaine wanted to do with his life.

Kurt bit his lip. It was time for a conversation about their future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not so sure about this chapter, but oh well. Reviews make me smile :) if you want, check out a new fic that I just put up called London, Baby. AU Klaine. <strong>


	5. Futures

**Futures.**

"We need to talk."

Kurt was surprised he spoke those four words so calmly. This conversation was going to be hard. He didn't know what would come of it. What scared him the most was the thought of Blaine breaking up with him. They both knew this relationship wasn't just some high school romance, they were serious about being together and it was expected this would lead somewhere. Where, though, was the question. Of course this discussion was necessary, Kurt and Blaine needed to see if they were on the same page and if this could continue working. The inevitability of the conversation aside, Kurt was still afraid to bring up their futures.

It was the thought of life without Blaine that Kurt feared the most. He couldn't imagine it, a life so dull and devoid of happiness. Because that's what this boy had brought into Kurt's life: happiness. Something he'd gone a long time without.

Blaine stiffened at the words that had left Kurt's mouth. The last thing Blaine had asked was for Kurt to never leave him. A response like this could only be bad.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's arms and sat across from him on the couch. They both crossed their legs and faced each other. Blaine nodded as if to say 'go ahead.'

There was a quick intake of breath from Kurt before he began speaking. "Blaine, what do you want to do with your life?"

Blaine had prepared himself for anything that could come of this conversation, but had not expected _this_. Blaine's face showed confusion as he thought the question over. "Um, I'm not really sure just yet," he replied honestly. "I'm leaning towards being a teacher," he offered, still unsure as to why Kurt was so serious about wanting to know.

Kurt nodded. This was new, he had no idea as to what Blaine intended to do after high school but studying to be a teacher was something he could most definitely see. Blaine was great with kids, and incredibly smart. It fit so perfectly.

"You'd be a great teacher," Kurt said almost sadly. If Blaine wanted to go to college and study to be a teacher that would take years; Kurt hoped to leave Lima, Ohio within twelve months of finishing high school. It was starting to look like maybe their futures wouldn't overlap.

"Blaine," Kurt's gaze met Blaine's, "you know I want to work on Broadway, yes?"

"Yes." Blaine really had no idea where Kurt was going with this. It had seemed like such an important conversation and he was so puzzled as to the point of it.

There was a quick intake of breath from Kurt before he continued. "You realise that for that to happen I have to move to New York, right?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes wide with confusion.

"I plan to move there next year."

And there it was. Blaine's expression changed to understanding. This is what Kurt wanted to talk about: their future.

Kurt bit his lip, waiting for Blaine's response. A fear of abandonment and loss suddenly filled Kurt and he almost considered leaving behind his dream for this boy sitting in front of him. But no, that was silly. Kurt was destined for Broadway; he knew it. If Blaine was needed elsewhere that's just how it would be. Still the prospect of a Blaine-less life made Kurt want to crawl up into a ball and cry for days.

"That's soon, but okay," Blaine replied, changing how he sat on the couch to a more comfortable and relaxed position.

Kurt had to stop himself from gasping. Wow, that hurt. The fact that Blaine didn't seem to care if Kurt remained in his life was what finally brought tears to his eyes.

"So I don't matter to you?" Kurt cried suddenly. He couldn't help but be so loud; the dramatic side of him was coming out.

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy. "Of course you matter to me! Why else would I move to be with you?"

It was now Kurt's turn to look at Blaine like he was crazy. "But you just said…" Kurt replayed Blaine's words in his head.

"Yes, I said it was soon to leave here but I'm okay with it. If it's what you want then I'm happy."

"But…" Kurt couldn't form the words. He'd been so sure Blaine would want to stay here.

Blaine chuckled at the bewildered look on Kurt's face. "There are schools in New York, yes?" Kurt nodded as Blaine continued to grin. "Then I'll have somewhere to work. I can just take a year off then go to college in New York."

As the words settled in Kurt sniffled and as the tears stopped, a smile replaced them.

"You wanna live together after high school?" Kurt asked, just to be sure.

Blaine grinned. "Yes. As long as that's what you want!"

"I couldn't think of anything I want more."

Kurt stretched his arms out to seize Blaine's shoulders and bring him into a tight hug. It was amazing how much love he felt for this boy in his arms. The fact that Blaine wanted to be in his future, even moving from his hometown to do so, made Kurt unbelievably happy. Pulling away, Kurt placed a short kiss to Blaine's lips before settling back into his boyfriend's lap. Things suddenly felt perfect.

"So New York. Next year?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

It was at this point that Burt walked into the living room, preparing to tell the boys it was dinner time.

"What's this about New York?" Burt wanted to know.

Kurt exchanged a small smile with Blaine before turning towards his dad. "After high school I'm moving to New York. And Blaine's coming with."

Burt raised his eyebrows. "This is very sudden-" he began but Kurt cut him off.

"Dad, I've wanted to perform my whole life. New York is the place to do it. I'm just lucky enough that Blaine is prepared to move with me." Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist and brought his lips to the boy's forehead.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, bringing a smile to Kurt's face.

"I love you more," Kurt whispered back, forgetting his father was in the room.

Anyone who had eyes could see the commitment between the two boys. They were wise beyond their years and actually reminded Burt of couples in their early thirties if not beyond. There was this definiteness about their relationship that Burt couldn't begin to understand considering the two were such a young age. But he didn't question it; Kurt was happy and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, more shameless fluff. I cannot help it :) <strong>

**Shout out to rockstar87 thankyou so much for reviewing and actually being interested in my story. Your lovely reviews make me smile each time I read them :)**

**Also...GLEE. Is everyone _so_ happy that it's back? And with such an amazing episode too, SO MUCH KLAINE AND HUMMELBERRY! I was most certainly happy! **

**Thank-you to anyone who actually reads this insanity. I appreciate it a lot :) X **


	6. Bowling

**AN: So holidays have started for Klaine and for the next little while I'll just be writing dates/interactions between them over the school break.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowling.<strong>

"You've _never _gone bowling?" Blaine asked in disbelief. He was sitting next to Kurt in the Hudmel's living room, discussing where they should go on Date Night.

"I believe that's what I just said," Kurt replied, inspecting his nails.

Blaine looked at him incredulously. "What was your childhood?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh, God, you're gonna tell me you were in a bowling club or something equally as sad, aren't you?"

Blaine forced a cough. "There is nothing wrong with competitive bowling," he insisted with conviction.

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Okay, fair enough if you like that kind of thing. But remember, this is me we're talking about," Kurt gestured to himself. "Bowling has just never appealed to me. The ball looks so heavy and I don't wanna ruin my nails and just ugh."

Blaine shook his head. "You clearly haven't experienced the rush of getting a spare or a strike."

Kurt sighed. "I have no idea what those are."

Blaine fell to his knees and took hold of Kurt's hands, comically begging "Can we _please_ just go bowling?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt looked down at the pleading expression on his boyfriend's face. "If it really means that much to you."

* * *

><p>If it were up to Kurt they would not be spending their Friday night at an old bowling alley, surrounded by whiny children. It definitely wasn't Kurt's idea of a perfect date but Blaine had sworn it'd be fun.<p>

They collected the customary bowling shoes and walked to their individual lane.

Kurt stared down at the shoes in disgust. "Must I wear these?"

Blaine laughed. "It's all part of the fun."

Putting the shoes on hesitantly, Kurt wondered how many people before him had worn these ridiculous things.

"You can go first," Blaine offered.

Kurt shook his head. "You go. I wanna see if you're any good," he said with a smirk.

Blaine shrugged. "Prepare to be impressed," he said grinning.

Picking up the nearest bowling ball, Blaine confidently walked forward and released the ball. It glided down the lane and promptly knocked all ten pins over.

Kurt let out a little squeal. He had not expected Blaine to be that good.

Blaine turned around to see Kurt clapping with a big smile on his face. Milking it for all he could, Blaine bowed, mouthing 'thank-you, thank-you' to the imaginary audience. A couple nearby stared at them but Kurt and Blaine just kept laughing. They were used to people staring and had decided to never let it ruin their fun.

"Your go," Blaine sang, indicating for Kurt to join him at the top of the lane.

Kurt walked over, grabbing the smallest bowling ball he could see. It wasn't as heavy as he'd imagined but he still didn't know how he'd manoeuvre it to reach the pins at the other end of the lane.

"Do you want some help?" Blaine asked.

It was a sweet offer and Kurt wanted to say yes but his pride wouldn't let him.

"I think I'll be okay," Kurt replied in the sarcastic tone that indicated he wasn't completely serious.

Kurt took a few breaths before moving his arm backwards then swinging it forwards as fast as he could, launching the ball down the lane. At least that was the intention. The ball slowly edged its way towards the pins, knocking two over. Kurt bit his lip. Well, at least he'd hit a few?

Blaine smiled genuinely. "Good job," he said handing Kurt another bowling ball.

"I get another go?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Blaine nodded. "Yep."

"But you didn't?" Kurt said suspiciously.

"That's cause I got a strike, sweetie. I knocked them all down in one go."

Kurt sensed the patronisation. "Oh, so it's cause you're completely amazing and better than everyone else?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Blaine nodded, smiling. "Pretty much."

Kurt prepared to bowl again and this time he hit three pins. In his mind this was an improvement but Blaine still teased. "Now, the aim is to knock them all down."

"Oh shut up," Kurt cried, hitting Blaine, "Can you please help me?" he asked nicely.

Blaine smiled. "Of course."

Kurt watched how Blaine bowled and tried to understand where he was going wrong. This time Blaine missed one of the pins in the first bowl but got a spare after his second shot. Kurt stared in awe.

"How come you're so good?" Kurt asked, pouting.

Blaine laughed. "Years of practise."

Kurt collected a bowling ball and joined Blaine at the edge of their lane. "Okay so you want to hold it like this," Blaine explained, picking up Kurt's hand and putting it in place. He then grabbed Kurt's shoulders and directed them to face the lane. Blaine smiled to himself, shocked that Kurt was letting himself just be moved like a puppet. It was rather out of character.

Kurt stood completely still, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest, as Blaine shifted his position. Yes, they'd been together a while now but each time Blaine so much as nudged Kurt he'd get flustered.

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and placed the other over Kurt's arm. "Ready to give it another go?" he asked.

Kurt lightly nodded, smiling. Together they directed the bowling ball down the lane, knocking over 5 pins.

Kurt sighed. "Well that was a let down," he joked.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, we built that up a bit, didn't we? I was waiting for a strike!"

Blaine passed another bowling ball to Kurt. "Give it a go yourself this time," he encouraged.

Kurt did just that and knocked the remaining 5 pins down, resulting in a spare.

An excited cry left Blaine's lips. He grinned and clapped loudly, genuinely proud of his boyfriend's progress.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm getting better. How about we make this into a real competition?"

Blaine considered this. "Do you want me to go easy on you?" he teased.

Kurt snorted. "I don't want your charity. I'm gonna win this on skill!"

Blaine choked back a laugh. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>At the end of the game the score was closer than Blaine had predicted. Kurt had almost caught up, but not quite. After Kurt's last bowl the screen flashed the final scores, showing Blaine as the winner.<p>

"I win! I win! I win!" Blaine immaturely called to Kurt, beginning a celebratory dance. Kurt covered his eyes, pretending he did not know this crazy guy jumping and twirling in the middle of the bowling alley.

Once Blaine had calmed down he flopped onto the seat next to Kurt. You couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"You're such a goober," Kurt teased, shaking his head. "But well done. So, what do you win?"

Blaine considered this. "A kiss?" he suggested playfully, pouting his lips at Kurt in a childish manner. Giggling, Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's cheek before skipping off, leaving the smaller boy with a frown that threatened to morph into a laugh.

It had indeed been a fun date night.


	7. Lovesick

**Lovesick.**

It was 2pm on a Thursday afternoon and Kurt Hummel wanted to die. He had never felt this bad before. Nausea controlled him; he felt the urge to dry reach every few minutes. This combined with a throat that felt like sandpaper, a throbbing head and world's worst cold resulted in the reason for the sick boy's death wish.

Kurt didn't fall ill much and had forgotten both the feeling and the consequences of it. He could barely move, let alone go anywhere, and when the holidays were nearing to an end this was disappointing.

Kurt heard the phone ring in the background and wished someone would answer it. The shrill 'bring'ing echoed in his head long after the sound had ceased. Kurt massaged his forehead, trying his best to rub the sound away. This didn't do much and the loud ringing in his head continued.

The sickness itself was bad enough, let alone the fact that Kurt wasn't allowed out of his room on Burt's orders. Kurt sighed and sunk deeper under the covers. To put it bluntly, being sick sucked.

* * *

><p>Burt was about to drive down the street to buy another dozen boxes of tissues when the phone rang.<p>

"Hi Blaine," Burt answered after recognizing the number that called at the Hummel residence often. "If you're wanting to talk to Kurt you can't, he's sick."

"I know," Blaine told him, absent-mindedly pacing his room, "We were supposed to meet up yesterday but he said he was feeling terrible. So he's not any better?" Blaine asked, hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Burt said. "I think he'll be holed up in that room of his for the next few days."

Blaine sighed; he'd thought that'd be the case. He'd gone three days without seeing Kurt and really missed him already. Another few seemed unbearable. "Sir, would it be okay if I drop by and see him?" Blaine asked.

Burt considered this. Kurt was miserable being stuck in bed and he knew that a visit from Blaine would cheer him up immensely. "That should be fine. You can stay for tea if you like," Burt suggested.

"Thank-you," Blaine said gratefully, "that'd be lovely." Blaine checked his watch, "I'll be there by 3."

Burt smiled as he hung up the phone. Kurt finally had someone in his life who cared about him the way he deserved. Burt couldn't be more pleased for his son.

* * *

><p>Blaine tentatively entered Kurt's bedroom. At first glance it seemed empty. Looking around the dark room Blaine saw drapes drawn across the large windows and used tissues covering the floor in a light layering before spying his boyfriend lying in bed with the covers drawn to his chin.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

Kurt's eyes temporarily lit up at the sight of his boyfriend before he grimaced. "Like death," he replied bitterly. He wasn't mad at Blaine of course, in fact he was extremely glad for the visit besides from the fact that Blaine would see him looking like this. He was mad at the situation. Holidays were over in a couple of weeks and Kurt was nowhere near finishing Pip Pip Hooray. Every minute Kurt remained sick was time he could've spent continuing to compose his Broadway musical about Pippa Middleton. It was extremely frustrating that he couldn't do anything but lie there on death's door.

Kurt glanced up at his boyfriend questioningly. "What are you doing here anyway? I don't want to make you-" Kurt began an involuntary coughing fit that lasted several seconds. "Sick," Kurt finished, half-smiling at the well-timed demonstration of his sickness.

"I'm here to see you, obviously," Blaine approached Kurt's bed hesitantly. "Can I join you?" he asked.

"I don't wanna make you sick," Kurt repeated but couldn't deny he'd love the company. And wouldn't mind Blaine lying close to him either.

Blaine shook his head, smiling as he pulled back the covers and quickly hopped into the bed, pulling the covers down immediately as to avoid the heat escaping. He felt Kurt's chilly body next to his and gasped.  
>"You're freezing, baby," Blaine stated, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt, trying his best to warm him up.<p>

Kurt sighed happily, leaning in to Blaine's touch. The comforting warmth radiating from Blaine was heaven. "Thank-you," Kurt said lovingly.

Blaine shrugged off the thanks, it wasn't necessary. Kurt was sick and Blaine was here to take care of him, it was as simple as that.  
>"Movie?" Blaine suggested.<p>

"I guess," Kurt agreed, "I can't really do much else," he said, gesturing to the bed that held him prisoner. "But an actual movie that we sit and watch," Kurt added, "not our usual make-out movie." He nudged Blaine with what little energy he had. "I don't wanna make you-"

"Sick," Blaine finished for him. "Kurt, you're beginning to sound like a broken record! Don't worry about me. Besides," Blaine flashed him a cheeky smile, "I think I'll risk it." He leaned down to place his lips on Kurt's and once again managed to take Kurt's breath away. It wasn't a cautious kiss, Blaine didn't think of the potential germs and Kurt quickly forgot them too, finding some extra energy to put into the kiss.

Then Kurt broke away suddenly. "Bucket," he urgently demanded, "_Bucket_!"

It took Blaine a few seconds to register what Kurt meant and a few more to locate the lonely bucket sitting on the floor next to the bed. He rushed to pick it up and handed it to Kurt just in time.

Blaine patted Kurt comfortingly on the back. "Well no-one's ever reacted like that to kissing me before," Blaine joked. "Am I _that _bad a kisser?"

"The worst," Kurt replied sarcastically before vomiting again.

"Shh," Blaine hushed soothingly, rubbing circles into Kurt's back.

After a few minutes of this, Kurt finally shook his head, placing the bucket to the other side of the bed. "I'm fine now," he told Blaine. "I think."

Blaine hugged Kurt to him, stroking his unnaturally messy hair. "I'm sorry I made you throw up," Blaine apologized.

"Don't be silly, it wasn't you," Kurt smiled, "Or your inept kissing."

Blaine pretended to be offended.

"Actually, I think it was your cologne," Kurt said, honestly.

"Hey, you bought it for me," Blaine reminded him.

"I know," Kurt nodded, "it's my favourite smell in the whole world," he whispered truthfully.

"Really?" Blaine asked curiously. "I mean it's nice but-"

"Not just the cologne, silly," Kurt smiled, "You wearing the cologne. You. _That's _my favourite smell."

Blaine couldn't help but grin, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling he got when Kurt made him feel special. "Well, you smell pretty great too," Blaine admitted. "Actually," he continued, leaning in to smell Kurt's hair, "Your shampoo is kinda delicious! Your hair smells heavenly."

"It better! I use 3 different shampoos and conditioners!"

Blaine chuckled. Oh how much he loved Kurt for just being Kurt.

"So how about that movie?" Kurt asked. "Any suggestions?"

"Well," Blaine began, "You probably don't have it but can I be totally lame and suggest we watch High School Musical?"

"Which one?" Kurt coughed, abashed. "I have all three."

Blaine laughed. "So do I."

Kurt giggled, feeling much better about his love for such corny, childish movies. "Zac Efron phase?" Blaine guessed.

Kurt nodded, grinning. "You know me so well."

"We've all been there," Blaine assured Kurt. "I had a boss Zefron poster on my wall back in the day."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He had no idea Blaine was such a fanboy.

"The original's my favourite, can we watch that?" Blaine suggested, trying to quickly move the topic off of his old obsession with Zac Efron.

"Sure," Kurt said, still grinning.

Blaine put the movie on and snuggled back into Kurt as the opening credits began. Both boys sang along with each song, laughing at how sad they were for still remembering most of the lyrics. When it ended, Blaine instantly put on High School Musical 2, again singing along the whole way through. After it finished they played the third movie. Forty minutes in Blaine realised Kurt had fallen asleep. He turned the movie off and settled back into bed, quickly also drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When Blaine awoke hours later, shivering, his hand instantly went to his throat feeling a sudden dryness. Then he checked his head: a definite fever. And a slight nausea could be felt in the pit of his stomach. In general, he just felt ill. Without a doubt Blaine had caught what Kurt had.<p>

Blaine untangled himself from Kurt and got out of bed. He walked to Kurt's wardrobe and took out the warmest thing he could find, ignoring the fact that it was a knee-length sweater and very 'Kurt.' It was even longer on Blaine, his shortness once again being emphasized. Blaine felt as if he was wearing a dress, but at least he was warm!

Kurt woke up straight away, missing the warmth from Blaine. He sat up and saw Blaine trying on his favourite sweater. "Playing dress-ups, are we?" Kurt asked, amused.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm just really cold," he told Kurt truthfully, not wanting to admit to being sick. He didn't want his boyfriend to feel guilty. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm freezing too!" Kurt then paused, a light-bulb flicking on in his head. He inspected Blaine from afar and noticed he didn't look particularly well. Shit.

"Blaine, are you sick?" Kurt asked worriedly. He got out of bed to come and feel his boyfriend's forehead. As predicted, it was boiling.

Blaine sighed. He didn't want Kurt to feel bad. After all, it wasn't his fault. "Maybe."

"OhmyGod Blaine I am so sorry!" Kurt rushed his words, feeling extremely guilty. "I knew I'd make you sick. I really shouldn't have let you come anywhere near me. This sickness feels like death, you don't deserve that, I'm so sorry-"

Blaine cut Kurt's rambling off the only way he knew how: by kissing him. Kurt deepened the kiss, not worrying about making Blaine sick anymore.

"Well there's one positive to this," Blaine remarked, always so optimistic, "If I'm already sick we don't have to worry about germs."

Kurt considered this. "That is true," he agreed. "So I don't have to feel guilty when I do this?" Kurt kissed Blaine lightly.

"No guilt whatsoever," Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt pulled Blaine towards him in a tight hug.

"Thank-you for taking care of me today," Kurt whispered in his ear. "You know I _really _love you, right?"

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "The feeling's mutual."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More fluffy fluff. Thank-you so much for the kind reviews. They make me want to continue writing :)<strong>

**Also, anyone else hear the crazy spoilers about 3x05? :D I must say us Klainers are very excited for November 8th/9th! **


	8. Jeremiah and Jealousy

**Jeremiah and Jealousy.**

With a week left of holidays Kurt decided it was time to go shopping. Not that he ever required a reason but it was pretty obvious Blaine was in need of some new clothes.

"So you're telling me I can't wear my blazer at McKinley?" Blaine joked one afternoon.

Kurt looked in horror at his boyfriend and just shook his head violently.

"But you love the blazer!" Blaine teased with a grin. Kurt had been very vocal about his opinion of the Dalton uniform when he'd attended there. He hadn't appreciated having his outfit chosen for him every single day and had felt stifled by the uniform. Blaine on the other hand liked the security of the blazer. Everyone looked the same and nobody judged on fashion alone. Being with Kurt had opened his eyes to the importance of dressing well but he still preferred the dress code at Dalton. This morning Kurt had lectured him about outfit repeating and how it was not to be done. Blaine realised he really didn't have enough clothes to wear something completely different every day for weeks on end. It was then that the plan for a shopping spree had formed.

Later that afternoon they set off, wallets full of money to be spent.

"Blaine, you can't wear orange and pink together, they clash," Kurt explained seriously, taking the two pieces of clothing from Blaine's hands and placing them back where he found them, "Besides, red suits you more," Kurt advised him, picking up a pair of crimson skinny jeans from a pile and handing them to Blaine. "Try those," he suggested.

Kurt pictured Blaine in the outfit he'd selected. It wasn't a secret that Kurt loved tight jeans on his boyfriend. The potential outfit most definitely received his stamp of approval.

"You know, Kurt, you are the only person I'd let choose clothes for me," Blaine said with a chuckle.

"That's cause you're whipped, honey," Kurt replied grinning.

A familiar voice interrupted their conversation. "Hi, Blaine."

Spinning around, Blaine saw a familiar face to match the voice.

"Jeremiah," Blaine murmured, surprised to see the boy from his past.

Kurt was not at all happy to hear that name. He turned around to see his boyfriend standing across from a tall boy with blonde curls; a boy he remembered all too well.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and stood next to him, resisting the urge to hold his hand tightly and show Jeremiah that this boy was now his.

"Hello, Jeremiah," Kurt greeted him icily, a smile so forced it looked painful stuck to his face.

Jeremiah looked at Kurt, confused. "Sorry, have we met?"

"I was one of the singing boys who helped you get fired last year," Kurt told him, sporting his bitchiest look.

Jeremiah nodded. "I remember." He then turned his back to Kurt. "Anyway, how have you been?" he asked Blaine, focusing everything on excluding Kurt from the conversation.

Kurt rolled his eyes. How Blaine had ever liked this jerk was beyond him.

"Pretty great," Blaine said with a grin, his eyes briefly flickering to Kurt.

"I'm glad," Jeremiah continued before Blaine could cut in, "So, I recently got a new phone if you want my number." Blaine tried to interrupt but Jeremiah kept on talking. "We could grab coffee sometime?" He suggested with a flirty smile. "Now that you're no longer underage."

Kurt felt invisible. He remembered Blaine's infatuation from the year before and feared that seeing Jeremiah again would make all of Blaine's old feelings come rushing back. He wondered if Blaine was embarrassed to be with him, if that was the reason why he hadn't told Jeremiah he was taken.

However all of Kurt's worries were silenced when Blaine instantly responded to Jeremiah's offer.

"As much as I appreciate getting hit on in front of my boyfriend," Blaine began, his arm slipping around Kurt's waist and holding him close, "I think I might pass."  
>Jeremiah's face was riddled with shock as his eyes flickered between Blaine and Kurt. Clearly he remembered the puppy-like devotion Blaine had held for him in the past and had expected to be treated with similar admiration.<p>

"But it was good seeing you," Blaine said politely, steering him and Kurt away from a guy he hoped they'd never have the misfortune of running into again.

"He's such an ass," Blaine commented once Jeremiah was out of earshot. "I'm sorry that he was so rude to you just then."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt shook his head, fighting back a smile. He really couldn't help the grin that was spreading across his face. Here they were, in public, attached at the hip. Blaine was eager to show the world they were together and this made Kurt unbelievably happy. That is until Jeremiah crept into his mind again.

"Actually, yeah, he was extremely rude," Kurt remarked, "And I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to punch the guy in the face. It's just you guys had history and well…" Kurt trailed off, not wanting to admit how he'd felt whilst watching Jeremiah fawn over his boyfriend.

"Do I detect a little jealousy?" Blaine asked, teasing.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, yes, I admit it. I turned into the green jealousy monster." Kurt sighed. "But can you really blame me? I know how much you liked Jeremiah in the past. And for him to just show up unexpectedly; I was worried you'd feel something for him again," he finished quietly, looking to the floor. It had sounded less pathetic in his head.

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up so they were eye to eye. "You're crazy, you know that?" Blaine joked with a smile, "Just because I used to like him doesn't mean I ever will again! Think of all the people_ you've_ liked in the past." Kurt shuddered remembering his obsession with Finn.

"Okay, you have a point there," Kurt agreed.

"But I have to admit," Blaine leaned closer to whisper, "you being jealous is pretty hot."

Kurt felt his face blush a deep red. "Well I'm glad _you _enjoyed it."

Blaine grinned, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the change rooms. "Right, let's go try these on," he suggested, indicating to the jeans and pulling Kurt into an empty stall. He barely waited for the door to slam shut before Blaine's lips found Kurt's. Kissing hungrily, Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's face, bringing him closer. Kurt was surprised at the sudden eagerness but didn't complain, instead his arms wound around Blaine's waist as he kissed deeper.

This would've gone on for some time if a baby's cries in a neighbouring stall hadn't jolted them back to reality. It was then that their whereabouts dawned on them both at once and they realised they had to stop. An unspoken agreement hung in the air that they'd continue later.

"So, what was that for?" Kurt breathed, "Not that I'm complaining."

Blaine shrugged. "I just wanted to show you that I'm with _you_, and I have no intention of changing that. Ever." Blaine sounded so genuine and his eyes shined with sincerity. Kurt had to stop himself from melting right there and then.

"But Jeremiah's so dreamy, I mean, _that hair_," Kurt teased, a small smile playing at his lips.

"I don't want him. I don't want anyone but you," Blaine promised, placing one last kiss to Kurt's lips. "Now go wait outside so it doesn't look suss when I come out in different clothes," Blaine instructed.

Kurt immediately turned to leave before realising he was being ordered around by Blaine. The shorter boy noticed this too and chuckled.

"Kurt Hummel takes orders from no-one," Kurt insisted, an indignant look on his face.

Blaine just laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's whipped."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, I made Blaine 18 like Kurt, cause in my mind they are most definitely the same age. <strong>

**How amazing was 'Asian F'? The flowers scene, too cute! ****Also this 4 week mini hiatus is gonna kill me :( I need a new episode now! **


	9. First Day

**AN: Sorry I took a while to write another chapter. I've been caught up in my other fic. This hasn't been beta-ed so it could be shocking so apologises in advance.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Day.<strong>

Blaine was freaking out. He told himself it wasn't that big a deal but that sick-stomach feeling wouldn't leave him.

For the sixth time that morning Blaine checked his reflection in the mirror. He felt like a fish out of water without his Dalton blazer and tie on. Was what he was wearing alright? Too casual? Too dressy? Too _gay_? He shook his head, now he was just being silly. Blaine had never been one to wear flashy, attention-drawing clothes; that was Kurt's job. And what a good job he did, Blaine noted as he answered the door and saw Kurt standing there in a knee length lavender sweater and tight black jeans and boots. Blaine's wandering eye couldn't help but notice that those black jeans were _very _tight.

Wow, was Blaine lucky, he thought to himself. Here stood the most perfect boy and somehow he'd chosen Blaine.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, smiling, unaware of Blaine's complimentary thoughts.

"Hi," Blaine replied with a smile, bringing Kurt close to place a quick kiss on his lips. "So, how do I look?" Blaine asked, gesturing to his outfit.

Kurt inspected his boyfriend from head to toe. Amazing. Hot. Perfect. Kurt thought any of those words would suffice.

"Great," Kurt said approvingly.

He looked Blaine over once more before making a decision. "Just lose the scarf," Kurt said seriously.

Blaine unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. "Too flashy?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, it clashes with my outfit."

Blaine chuckled. "Of course."

"Time to go." Holding his hand out, Kurt indicated to the car. "Are you ready for this?"

No. Blaine wasn't ready. He was super nervous, not just because it was a new school. He was worried people wouldn't like him and that Kurt would get sick of him. He was worried that people at McKinley would bully Kurt more knowing that he had a boyfriend at their school. And even though he'd joked with Kurt about it, he didn't like the sound of getting slushied. But Blaine knew he had to put a brave face on for his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Blaine answered hesitantly, linking his fingers with Kurt's.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "You're gonna be fine. I'll be with you the whole time." Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes. "I promise."

A smile spread across Blaine's face and he gave Kurt's hand a squeeze in return. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>So far so good. Blaine had enjoyed the day as much as he could enjoy a day of school and everything seemed to be going fine.<p>

Lunch had begun and Kurt was returning his books to his locker. Blaine approached him just as Kurt opened his lock. Peeking over Kurt's shoulder, Blaine perused the locker, honing in on the picture of him in his Dalton uniform and a collage of the word Courage cut out in various letters from magazines.

"I didn't know you had a little shrine in your locker," Blaine whispered, grinning. Kurt jumped, hitting his elbow on his locker door. He turned to face Blaine, his cheeks quickly reddening. Why oh why had he not taken that all down last holidays?

"Um," Kurt said, having no idea how to explain.

"It's cute," Blaine said honestly. "But you should get a more recent photo. Or maybe one of both of us. That's what I had hanging in my locker back at Dalton."

Kurt relaxed, feeling less embarrassed. "I'll be ready for lunch in a minute," Kurt told him.

"Hi." A sickly sweet voice spoke from behind Blaine. He turned around to face a familiar looking girl. If he remembered correctly she was in his Calculus class.

"Hi," Blaine repeated, kinda surprised that she'd actually approached him, clearly wanting a conversation.

"How's your first day going?" the girl (Ebony?) asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Pretty good actually," he answered honestly.

A big smile spread across Ebony's face, she looked delighted. "Oh, I'm so glad," she said.

Blaine nodded, unsure as to where this conversation was headed.

"So you went to an all boys school, right?" Ebony asked, shamelessly flirting.

"Yep," Blaine replied, amused by the attention he was receiving. This girl was clearly interested, at least if the way she kept placing her hand on Blaine's forearm was any indication and laughing at the simplest things he said.

Ebony giggled. "I bet you're glad to be around girls again!"

Kurt had finished putting his books away and had been eavesdropping on the conversation, finding his boyfriend get hit on by a girl rather entertaining. But at that last comment he couldn't resist. He shut his locker door and walked right up to Blaine, kissing him straight on the mouth.

Blaine was shocked but instantly kissed him back. "Hey honey," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

"And not really," Blaine said in response to the girl's question. Looking confused and quite embarrassed, she walked off.

"Sorry about that," Kurt apologised, realising that might not have been the best idea.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend like he was crazy. "Never apologise for that." Blaine gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Linking hands with Kurt, Blaine began to walk to the cafeteria when a stocky guy blocked his path. Blaine recognised him from the football team – he'd gone to a game last term with Kurt. There were two other guys standing behind the first.

Azimio spoke in a menacing grunt. "We heard Kurt's fairy boyfriend had transferred."

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, wanting to protect him from what he knew was the inevitable. Blaine stayed where he was, still holding hands with Kurt.

"That's me," Blaine said confidently.

Kurt tried once more to pull Blaine away.

"Well," Azimio began, amused that Blaine wasn't backing down, "We wanted to give you a proper welcome. McKinley style."

One of the guys standing behind Azimio handed him a cup of what Kurt knew to be the most painful beverage. Blaine stared Azimio straight in the eye until the freezing slushie hit his face.

Azimio and his sidekicks walked off, their bodies convulsing with laughter. Kurt yelled profanities after them but it was too late.

Blaine removed as much slushie from his eyes as he could to look at Kurt. "Well that was fun," he joked.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend as if he was mentally ill. "I'm sorry, what?"

Blaine grinned wider. "That wasn't that bad! You specifically told me that getting slushied in the face was like getting bitch slapped by an iceberg." Blaine shook his head, that broad smile still present on his face. "It was _so_ not that bad!"

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Try getting it every day for the next week and you'll think differently."

Kurt hid a smile as his boyfriend continued to tease him. He was just relieved that Blaine hadn't run away after an encounter with those Neanderthals. It seemed like Blaine would be staying at McKinley for good.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up!" Kurt latched onto Blaine's arm and grabbed a spare shirt and two small towels out of his locker before directing them to the change rooms.

Once in there Kurt locked the doors and walked to the sink. He ran some warm water over one of the towels and rang it out before turning to Blaine.

"Sit," he instructed, pointing to a chair nearby, "And head back."

Blaine complied and Kurt stood over him, lightly running the towel over the places the slushie had collided with Blaine. Blaine closed his eyes and appreciated the special treatment and the smoothness of Kurt's hands as they met his skin.

Once Blaine's shirt looked clear of pieces of frozen slush, but admittedly drenched, Kurt bent down to ghost his lips over Blaine's. "Thank-you for putting up with this kind of stuff to be with me," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine immediately returned the kiss, moving his mouth against Kurt's but Kurt pulled back. "You're soaked. Here, wipe yourself off then put this on." A dry towel and blue shirt landed in Blaine's lap. He did as Kurt said, standing up to take his wet shirt off and dry the moisture still on his chest.

Kurt tried his best to look away but the toned stomach caught his eye and Kurt wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his hands along it. He'd seen Blaine shirtless before but each time the image still took his breath away.

"See anything you like?" Blaine teased as Kurt went bright red and deliberately turned his back to Blaine.

"Hey, come back here," Blaine pleaded, reaching out to grab Kurt's arm and pulling him to face Blaine again. "You're allowed to look. And you're allowed to like seeing me shirtless. I'm your boyfriend, it would worry me if you didn't," Blaine joked, reaching out to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and pull the taller boy to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being allowed to want things," Kurt murmured in Blaine's ear, causing the shorter boy to frown. It killed him to see Kurt embarrassed and sad. That was the opposite of what he wanted.

"If it makes you feel any better, each time I see you without a shirt on I find it pretty hard to breathe," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, letting his lips brush the skin before pulling back to see Kurt blushing once again.

"You make me so easily flustered, it's not fair," Kurt complained, playfully pushing Blaine away.

Blaine just grinned as he slipped the new shirt over his head. He stepped closer to Kurt again and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's fingers on his waist.

"If this is what happens after being slushied I think I want it to happen more often," Blaine said, bringing his lips to Kurt's.

"We have to get to lunch," Kurt insisted but didn't move an inch.

Blaine grinned. "I'm sure nobody will miss us."

Kurt considered this and nodded as he captured Blaine's lips in a kiss more insistent then before.

If this was what it was like having his boyfriend at school, Kurt could most certainly get used to it.

* * *

><p>Blaine had visited the choir room at McKinley before but it had a different feel walking into it today. Nerves weren't something that Blaine tended to get but he couldn't mistake the queasy feeling in his stomach for anything else.<p>

Of course Kurt had heard him sing before, everyone in this club had, but this was different. What if he didn't get in to New Directions? Would Kurt be disappointed in him? Blaine certainly would.

He tried to silence his worrying thoughts as Blaine sat down next to Kurt, instantly feeling Kurt's hand in his.

"Where were you two lovebirds at lunch?" Puck inquired as he entered the room with Quinn.

Kurt held back a giggle as he replied calmly. "Oh, just showing Blaine around the school."

"Did the tour include your mouth, Hummel?" Santana asked from behind them, a smirk present on her face.

A blush swept over Kurt's cheeks as Blaine answered for him. "I got slushied at lunch if you must know. Kurt was just helping me get cleaned up."

Santana just nodded with a knowing smile. "Ah, the perks of having your significant other in the same school. Make-out seshes whenever you feel like it."

Kurt threw her a dirty look before sinking lower into his seat. Blaine squeezed his hand and grinned at Kurt, enjoying the teasing more than he really should.

"I believe we have a potential new member," Mr Schue announced as he walked into the room, clad in a particularly hideous vest. He smiled kindly at Blaine. "Before we begin would you like to audition, Blaine?"

Kurt gave Blaine a supportive smile as he squeezed the shorter boy's hand.

"Why not," Blaine replied, jumping out of his seat and turning to face 11 eager smiles.

"Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie, join in at the chorus." There was a hesitant tone to Blaine's voice as he scratched the back of his neck self-consciously and peered over at the band conveniently seated behind him. He'd discussed with them earlier what song he wanted to be played and he'd asked the four guys if they'd mind helping him with backing vocals this morning.

"Hit it!"

As the opening beats of the song sounded Puck groaned. "Dude, really? I thought you were joking!"

Blaine just grinned as he began to sing, his eyes locked on Kurt's.

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

As soon as Kurt recognised the song he sighed, knowing he should've expected this from Blaine.

_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you_

Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie joined Blaine at the front of the room and began to sing in unison.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

Blaine's gaze never left Kurt whilst he moved around as if he owned the 'stage.'

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

The singing was then matched with lame dance moves that all five boys tried to coordinate on the spot. Finn looked the most out of time, causing laughter to erupt from everyone seated.

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Kurt felt his cheeks redden for what felt like the hundredth time today as Blaine stood directly in front of him and sang.

_So c-come on, you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away from Blaine.

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

Blaine put his finger underneath Kurt's chin and directed his boyfriend's gaze to Blaine's again.

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

As Blaine repeated the chorus, Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie pulled people out of their seats and as the _Na na na na's _began everyone was up and dancing. Everyone except Kurt.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and yanked him from his seat. The unimpressed expression stayed on Kurt's face for only a moment longer before Blaine began slow dancing with him as he sang, causing a grin to spread across Kurt's face.

Kurt had such a goofy boyfriend and as much as he teased Blaine about being so silly, he couldn't help but find it ridiculously cute.

_You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Everyone's laughter mixed with applause as they returned to their seats. Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly, raising his eyebrows as if to say 'what did ya think?'

"I was actually already aware of my beauty, Blaine, so bad song choice," Kurt quipped, turning away from his boyfriend to face the front.

Blaine knew Kurt was only teasing but his face fell. He'd really wanted to impress Kurt and clearly he had not.

"Well done Blaine! Welcome to New Directions!" Mr Schue hollered as more applause sounded.

As Mr Schue continued talking Kurt turned to Blaine and placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You're beautiful too, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Blaine's grin could not have been wider as his arm fell around the back of Kurt's chair.

He needn't have worried this morning; Blaine's first day had gone swimmingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys don't know it, the song is <em>What Makes You Beautiful <em>by One Direction. **

**Review :) **


	10. Not Alone

**AN: I know that Blaine singing 'Not Alone' has been done to death and I don't in any way want them to ever sing a Darren Criss or Starkid song on Glee, but I just think the lyrics to this song are too perfect for Kurt to not be used in a fic. So here we are, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Alone.<strong>

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Blaine Anderson was tinkering away at the grand piano that often stood dormant in the corner of his bedroom.

Blaine would be lying if he said his mind hadn't wandered to Kurt once or twice throughout the day. Or ten times. Okay if he was being honest since he'd woken up the boy had never left his mind. This was the reason Blaine had searched under his bed to retrieve the scraps of paper filled with lyrics he had written months before. Feeling musical he had pulled out the original sheet music also and had been singing and playing for the best part of an hour. Just the one song, the one song that meant the most to him.

Half way through the second verse Blaine felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to find a text that brought a smile to his face.

_COURAGE! :P Whatcha up to? Xx_

Blaine grinned, remembering how his relationship with Kurt had begun.

**Hey, those courage texts meant a lot to you. Don't even try and deny it. Not a lot, just home alone. How about you? Xo**

Kurt's reply was almost instant and Blaine liked that Kurt didn't hide his eagerness to chat.

_I know, I'm only teasing. So your parents are out? I always prefer it when the house is quiet which is really only possible if Finn isn't home. Not up to much for the moment. Xx_

**Yeah, the rents are at some benefit for something. I've lost track. Remind me again why we decided not to hang out today. Xo**

Blaine waited a few minutes for a reply but didn't receive one. This seemed odd as Kurt had established the conversation and usually replied instantaneously. Blaine tried to ignore the silly niggling in the back of his mind that said Kurt was sick of him already. He continued playing the piano, once again losing himself in the music and forgetting his worries.

Blaine was so focused on playing that he didn't notice a car pulling up outside his house twenty minutes later. He didn't hear the front door edge open and he didn't even feel the presence of the boy who stood at his bedroom door.

"Hey, Beethoven," Kurt teased, strolling into the room and sitting on Blaine's bed like it was the most normal of occurrences.

Blaine jumped at the sudden noise and instantly stopped playing mid-chorus. Totally startled, he stared at his boyfriend questioningly. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

Kurt frowned. "Didn't you want to spend the afternoon with your lovely boyfriend?" He paused for Blaine to comment but the boy was speechless so Kurt continued. "And your spare key isn't exactly hard to find."  
>Not sure whether he was pleased Kurt had paid him a surprise visit or concerned that Kurt practically broke into his house, Blaine just stared.<p>

"So you just felt like coming by?" he asked a moment later.

Kurt nodded.

"So you broke into my home?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Cause you missed me so much?"

Kurt paused, an expression of pretend deep thought forming on his face.

Blaine threw a cushion at him and they both dissolved into laughter.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Blaine was secretly thrilled Kurt had come to visit him. They'd seen each other just the other night but as per usual a day's distance was long enough.

"So since when do you play?" Kurt wondered, joining Blaine at the piano.

"I took lessons as a kid," Blaine said, sliding over on the seat to make room for Kurt. This proved pointless as Kurt slid closer to Blaine once he'd moved. "And it's something that I have a real love for."

This was something Kurt didn't know about Blaine and it really interested him. He'd always wanted to learn the piano and his Mum had started to teach him before…

"Feel like playing me something?" Kurt asked pulling out of his depressing thoughts.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know that many songs."

This wasn't a complete lie. Blaine did know a lot of songs, but the majority of them he'd written.

"How about what you were just playing?" Kurt suggested, rising from the piano to give Blaine some space to play. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Kurt gave his full attention to Blaine.

Blaine considered this. Would it be that bad to play the song to Kurt? He didn't have to know it was for him.

"Okay," he agreed.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine placed his fingers to the keys and began to play.

_I've been alone  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness  
><em>_I've seen how heartless  
><em>_The world can be_

Blaine's gaze quickly flickered to meet Kurt's before focusing on the piano once more. Kurt was pleasantly surprised at how talented Blaine was. He'd always known his boyfriend was musically gifted but the way Blaine's hands swiftly moved across the keys in such a natural manner showed him a whole other side to Blaine's gift. The fact that Blaine was singing so perfectly at the same time left Kurt even more impressed.

_I've seen you crying  
><em>_You've felt like it's hopeless  
><em>_I'll always do my best  
><em>_To make you see_

Blaine then began to play whilst focusing completely on Kurt. Kurt felt the meaning of the lyrics and it was almost as if Blaine was not just singing at him, but singing _to _him.

_Baby you're not alone  
><em>_Cause you're here with me  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
><em>_And you know it's true  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me  
><em>_And you tell me_

Kurt resonated with the lyrics and felt tears in his eyes as Blaine continued to play.

_Baby you're not alone  
><em>_Cause you're here with me  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
><em>_And you know it's true  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Finishing slowly, Blaine's gaze was focused on Kurt once more as he sang the last two lines, his voice thick with emotion.

_It don't matter what'll come to be  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt self consciously swiped at his eyes, not wanting Blaine to see that his music had affected Kurt the way it had. Those words he'd sang hit a little too close to home. Kurt remembered what it felt like to be alone. He remembered those days when Karofsky had continuously bullied him, when nobody had understood. Until Blaine. Now that the boy had come into Kurt's life, he felt like he'd never experience that 'alone' feeling again.

"That was beautiful," Kurt murmured truthfully.

Blaine smiled, glad that Kurt had enjoyed it. "Thank-you. It's my favourite song to play."

"Who sings it?" Kurt wondered, preparing to convert the name to memory and download the song as soon as he returned home.

Blaine looked away awkwardly. He didn't know if he was ready to tell Kurt he'd written a song for him. Many songs, if he was being honest.

"Ah," Blaine began, "I wrote it," he said quietly.

Kurt's mouth fell open. If he had thought his boyfriend was talented before it was nothing in comparison to this.

"You wrote it?" Kurt repeated in shock.

"Yeah."

Kurt's face formed a smile. "That was such a lovely song. The lyrics, the melody, just everything," he gushed.

Blaine smiled again, relieved that Kurt genuinely seemed to love the song.

"I'm glad you liked it," Blaine said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "'Cause I kinda wrote it for you a few months back," he said quickly, his words almost morphing together.

Kurt's expression changed to one of pure wonder and awe. He was so shocked, but in a good way. It was hard to believe someone would write something that beautiful just for him. Kurt's face broke into a smile as he went over the lyrics in his mind.

"I don't know what to say," Kurt said honestly, walking over to Blaine to give him a big hug.

Blaine chuckled, leaning in to the hug. "You don't have to say anything, it's not a big deal."

"But it is," Kurt said quickly, pulling out of the hug to look Blaine in the eyes. "Those words, they had meaning behind them. They weren't just hollow lyrics. And the fact that you wrote me a song is just ridiculously cute. I mean you're so talented! I had no idea you even wrote music let alone entire songs!" Kurt enthusiastically rambled.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess writing songs is my release. Some people keep a diary, write poetry. I put my feelings to music."

This was all something no-one knew about Blaine and he'd tried hard to hide it. But it somehow didn't bother him that Kurt now knew.

"And I guess I've got a lot of feelings when it comes to you," he added, his arm curving around Kurt's waist, bringing him close.

"Blaine Anderson, you are too sweet," Kurt stated, tapping Blaine on the nose. "Anymore time spent with you and I'll be sugar coated all over. Which is a terrible thought as that'd be awful for my skin," Kurt joked, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder as the shorter boy hugged him tighter, chuckling.

"But I hope you realise what you've done," Kurt warned, "No boy can top writing me a song. You'll never get rid of me now."

Blaine grinned happily. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	11. Marriage

**AN: I wrote this back when gay marriage was legalised in New York (June 24th was it?) and I just figured this would mean a lot to Klaine :)**

* * *

><p>"Guys, you can get married!" Finn announced in an excited, childish tone, bursting into Kurt's room one afternoon.<p>

Blaine and Kurt were intertwined together on the couch watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.' They both looked up as Finn entered the room in an enthusiastic manner, almost tripping over his feet in the process. Blaine pressed pause as soon as Finn started talking, anticipating a long, and confusing conversation. With Finn, conversations were rarely short; it generally took ages just to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Privacy!" Kurt cried. He'd never forget that time Finn walked in on a pretty heavy make-out sesh between Kurt and Blaine last month. Things had been awkward between them for weeks.

"I heard the T.V and assumed I was safe," Finn shrugged, brushing it off. "Anyway, you guys can get married!" Finn repeated his earlier comment in the same eager tone.

"What?" Kurt demanded, assuming Finn was poking fun.

"The bill passed," Finn informed them, smiling. Both boys still stared at him, baffled. "In New York. Gay marriage is now legal in New York," Finn said slowly, enunciating every word and implying that Kurt was slow for not understanding faster.

Kurt exchanged amused glances with Blaine before remembering Finn's initial comment. "And you think Blaine and I will marry simply because of this?" Kurt asked, his voice daring Finn to say yes.

Finn realised he'd said something borderline offensive and hastened to make it right. "Well, no, I mean, you know what I mean, I just thought-"

"It's okay," Blaine assured Finn, patting Kurt on the knee as if to say 'give him a break.'

"I didn't mean to-" Finn began.

"Okay, know when to stop," Blaine joked. Finn grinned sheepishly and left the room with one last muffled 'sorry.'

Kurt snuggled back into Blaine and pressed play on the remote, continuing their Audrey Hepburn marathon.

"Well New York. That's not too far to travel," Blaine spoke a moment later.

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"It's not too far to go, you know, for us…" Blaine's voice trailed off, realising his comment sounded much more sillier than it had in his head. Kurt looked at him. Blaine was clearly joking but there was a sense of seriousness in his eyes.

Kurt smiled. "You've thought about this?" he asked, surprised.

Blaine realised what he'd just given away, his biggest want in life, and coughed, embarrassed. "Well, yeah. I mean a little," he admitted. "Haven't you?" Blaine asked, hoping so badly for Kurt to say yes.

"Not really," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine looked visibly disappointed but tried his best to hide it. He'd just admitted he'd fantasised about him and Kurt getting married only to be told he was alone in this hope.

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's crestfallen expression. "It's Hummel-Anderson; not alphabetical order, the most important comes first," he said seriously, "_I'm_ wearing white, you can wear black or navy, your choice, but I'm insistent on one thing: my Aunt Lucinda is _not _invited. She always tells me how pale I look and if she does so on my wedding day the result will _not _be pretty."

Blaine stared at Kurt in disbelief. The familiar butterflies that often roamed Blaine's stomach when Kurt expressed his feelings were now present.

"Did you really think I hadn't thought about it?" Kurt asked, laughing.

Blaine's forehead creased in confusion as he processed this new information. Kurt had thought about their wedding. Kurt had _planned details _of their wedding. Kurt wanted to _marry_ him. Maybe not right this second, but someday. Kurt wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Blaine couldn't wipe the grin off his face as this all sunk in.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine. He could see the different emotions playing on his boyfriend's face, changing every few seconds before settling on euphoria.

"Perfect," Blaine replied. He hugged Kurt closer and placed a kiss to his forehead.

They turned their attention back to the movie for the next few minutes but neither could concentrate on the storyline. Both minds were elsewhere, thinking about different aspects of their relationship. Kurt was happily going over outfit ideas in his mind. He was secretly thrilled that Blaine had also thought about their wedding but he wasn't mulling over that just yet. Right now, fashion was the focus.

Blaine was silently celebrating at the fact that he'd finally found someone who he could seriously see himself spending the rest of his life with. And how lucky was he that that special someone felt the same.

After several minutes of silence and just thinking, Blaine turned to Kurt with a big grin on his face.

"So in all this detail-planning of our big day," Blaine teased, "have you already written our vows?"

Kurt hit him lightly, knowing he was poking fun. "No, I have not begun that yet. I'm waiting for the day you ask me before preparing those."

Blaine opened his mouth in pretend shock. "_I _have to be the one to ask? I have to do everything around here," he joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hey, we've missed half the movie," he realised, holding his hand out for the remote Blaine was clutching.

"Oh well," Blaine said as he smiled, chucking the remote to the floor and leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt stuck his finger in front of Blaine's face and 'tsk'ed. "We don't throw our belongings on the ground, Mr Hummel-Anderson," Kurt grumbled, shaking his head in disapproval.

Blaine groaned in mock annoyance though in reality he felt nothing but happiness. "You're gonna be a pain when we're married, aren't you?" Blaine joked.

Kurt grinned. "Definitely!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review :) <strong>


	12. Hickey

**AN: I feel like I haven't updated this in FOREVER so I'm sorry about that. This is just a drabble that came to mind back when Chris was walking around with a hickey after filming The First Time. Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy :) X**

* * *

><p><strong>Hickey.<strong>

Striding into class confidently, Kurt sat down next to Mercedes and immediately crossed one leg over the other like he always did. He hummed happily to himself as he placed his books from the previous lesson back into the satchel he was carrying.

Noting his good mood, Mercedes and Tina exchanged a grin before turning back to their friend.

"What's with the scarf?" Mercedes asked, reaching out to touch the fabric around Kurt's neck. She got a few centimetres away from it before Kurt slapped her hand away.

"What? I like scarfs," Kurt replied casually, forcefully keeping his eyes to the front of the room, "It's not exactly a secret."

"But it's Summer, Kurt," Tina piped up.

"Hardly scarf weather," Mercedes noted, raising her eyebrow at her best friend.

Wishing they'd just leave it, Kurt turned to face both Tina and Mercedes before saying, "Fashion doesn't have to agree with the weather."

"Right, style before comfort or whatever," Mercedes said, waving her hand to show it didn't mean anything to her.

Tina smiled at Kurt. "Well I like it."

Kurt returned the smile. "Thank-you, Tina."

"Me too," Mercedes gave Kurt a sweet, innocent look. "Could I try it on?"

Kurt felt a blush beginning to rise on his cheeks. They knew. They _so _knew, and they were just trying to torture him.

"No, you may not," Kurt said simply, his eyes glued to the front again. It was the one time in his life Kurt wished for Mr Schue to just hurry up and get to Glee club.

Santana, who was sitting a few seats away, hands linked with Brittany, threw Kurt a deadpanned look. "C'mon, Hummel, we already know you're getting some!"

The blush that was threatening to cover his face was now in full force over Kurt's cheeks as he turned to face Santana. "Just because I decided to wear a scarf today does not mean-"

Whilst he was speaking, Tina reached out and tugged Kurt's scarf off to reveal a purple bruise along the side of his neck.

Kurt's eyes widened at his friend. "_Tina_!"

Mercedes giggled. "I knew it!"

"Good to see Blaine's treating my boy right!" Puck called out as Kurt sank lower in his seat.

Moments later Blaine entered the room. Santana waggled her eyebrows at him, Puck clapped him on the back and Finn tried very hard to avoid his gaze.

Falling into the chair next to Kurt, Blaine looked curiously at his boyfriend. "What's going on?"

"You and your damn mouth, that's what's going on," Kurt practically hissed as Blaine's eyes honed in on the hickey present on Kurt's neck. The hickey he'd put there last night. A blush began to rise on Blaine's face too.

"The scarf didn't work?" he whispered directly into Kurt's ear, sending a shiver over Kurt's body as he tried hard not to remember the night before.

"Clearly not, Blaine, or else nobody would know." Kurt's tone was borderline rude and Blaine retreated, sitting as far back in his chair as he could, putting some distance between the two.

"'M sorry," Blaine muttered, looking like a kicked puppy.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "God, this is why I hate you guys sometimes!" His exasperation was directed towards the New Directions but Blaine still recoiled even more as he turned back to his boyfriend with wide eyes. He really didn't want to upset Kurt, in fact that was the last thing he'd wanted when his lips were on Kurt's neck, kissing and nipping and…

Blaine mentally shook his head, scattering his thoughts. Now was not the time.

"I just wish you all wouldn't make such a big deal out of stuff like this!" Kurt huffed and Tina carefully placed the scarf she'd taken back in his lap before retracting her hand quickly as if Kurt were a dog about to bite. "Blaine shouldn't feel bad for something like this, _I _shouldn't feel so Goddamned embarrassed and you guys shouldn't make us feel this way!"

For once there were a few rare moments of silence in the Glee Club before everyone stammered out mumbled apologies.

"I really am sorry," Blaine whispered, moving his seat closer to Kurt's and taking his hand.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with adoring eyes and shook his head. "You should be the last person apologising, you didn't do anything wrong," Kurt insisted, squeezing Blaine's hand. "You, ah… you know that I liked it, right?" Kurt's voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible but Blaine heard and grinned.

"Yes, I was aware." Blaine placed a small kiss to Kurt's neck before pulling back and grinning once more. "But next time it's my turn to wear a scarf to school, yeah?"

Kurt hid a grin and nodded before squeezing Blaine's hand and turning to face the front just as Mr Schue rushed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he apologised. "Miss Pillsbury needed some help and –" Mr Schue stopped midsentence as his eyes lingered over Kurt briefly. "Kurt, are you alright? David hasn't been giving you a hard time again, has he?"

Looking confused, Kurt shook his head.

"It's just, your neck-" he got halfway through his sentence before realising that wasn't just a bruise.

Everyone held back a laugh as Kurt hastily wrapped his scarf around his neck again, feeling that blush creeping back.

"Right, sorry, anyway," Mr Schue continued, looking flustered as Kurt and Blaine exchanged an amused glance.

"Well I can cross 'show my teacher a hickey' off my bucket list," Kurt whispered and Blaine chuckled quietly. "God, this has been such a humiliating ten minutes."

Blaine gave Kurt a wounded look. "Sorry, I didn't realise you'd be this embarrassed. Maybe I shouldn't have-"

"No," Kurt said immediately, regretting his earlier words and hoping he hadn't hurt Blaine's feelings, "It's not anything against you. And I'm not ashamed that people know we're, ah, together in that way, I just hate the looks and laughs."

Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile. "But they're your friends," he told Kurt, referring to Mercedes and Tina who kept looking over every so often with amusement, "They're only teasing."

Kurt nodded. "I know. And I'd never admit this to anyone else but I guess it's kinda nice to be the one getting teased for this kind of thing." Blaine arched an eyebrow and Kurt sighed. "It's just nice to have someone for once."

Squeezing his hand, Blaine smiled, wishing he could express just how amazing it felt having Kurt in his life. _Nice_ didn't even begin to describe it.

"Anyway, it'll be my turn next," Blaine reminded Kurt, a smirk playing at his lips, "And if you want I can always forgo the scarf. I'll give the embarrassment a go if you'd really like."

Holding back a laugh, Kurt grinned at Blaine and shook his head. "It's fine, I think I've dealt with enough embarrassment for the both of us."

Blaine chuckled and brought Kurt's lips to his briefly.

"Besides," Kurt said, a smile returning to his face, "You should never pass up a chance to wear a fashionable scarf."


End file.
